scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Pterodactyl Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed)
:For other incarnations, see Pterodactyl Ghost (disambiguation). | actor= Dee Bradley Baker }} The Pterodactyl Ghost was the disguise of Jonathan Jacobo. Physical appearance The Pterodactyl Ghost had a pteranodon head, a beak with sharp teeth, a long tail, huge wings, sharp talons on his feet, long hands, creepy eyes. When it was brought to life it, it had a green mist surrounding it. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities The Pterodactyl Ghost could fly and grab anything or anyone with his sharp talons and since its a ghost it can go through any solid objects. History Early life In the gang's first case, the Pterodactyl Ghost was a costume worn by mad scientist Jonathan Jacobo, who used it to terrify people away as he stole millions of dollars on a state wide crime spree. He would use the mechanical wings of the costume to fly down to the ground, scare people away, collect bounty and fly off. After Mystery Incorporated caught him, he was arrested and placed in a high security prison (along with Jeremiah Wickles, another crook that Mystery Inc had brought to justice). Jacobo attempted a prison escape, jumping off the wall with a glider he fashioned out of materials he found in the prison. Initially flying away successfully, Jacobo's makeshift wings fell apart midair, causing him to call into the ocean to his presumed death. His body was supposedly lost at sea. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Jacobo had actually survived and made another Pterodactyl Ghost costume and made a monster out of it. He went to a secret passage way through the sewers to get into the museum, where the real pterodactyl ghost was secretly switched out the fake one with the real one. When Daphne explained that all the monsters in the museum are costumes, Shaggy and Scooby agreed that they are fake, staring up at The costume (which had already been switched out, the one they were looking at was The real one standing still). The evil pterosaur blinked at them and the two backed away. When a storm came, Daphne opened the curtains and the vicious pterosaur attacked her. He then broke out of his glass case and began his attack. He grabbed the Black Knight Ghost costume with his talons as Fred and the girls wrapped him in the curtains, while Shaggy and Scooby sued the ropes to tie him up, but the plan failed as Shaggy and Scooby did not tie the ropes tight enough. The evil pterodactyl smiled evilly as he flew with the costume. Shaggy and Scooby, still caught in the ropes, got dragged around the museum as the Pterodactyl took off. It then grabbed the 10,000 Volt Ghost costume with his beak as Daphne sued Redbeard's sword to free Shaggy and Scooby as the two crashed into Creeper and Chickenstein. The Pterodactyl Ghost escaped with the two costumes and the Evil Masked Figure grabs on a rope that was on the creature's ankle as he maniacally laughed and left with his monster. Later, the Pterodactyl Ghost attacked the citizens, who were trying to turn in Mystery Incorporated to the Evil Mask Figure. On their way to the Monster Hive, the Pterodactyl Ghost reappeared as he tried to capture them. Scooby was driving and he noticed the Zombie was in a truck. He dodged the truck and the Pterodactyl Ghost crashed into a bill board (the front showed a picture of a baby wearing a party hat and the pterosaur's head was seen in front of the board with his head above the body). The Pterodactyl shook its head in shame. Later, the Pterodactyl Ghost had broken out of the billboard and attemped to attack Velma at the Monster Hive, but Patrick pushed her aside and the monster captured him instead, flying off with him in its claws. When Scooby was getting the control panel, he noticed the Pterodactyl Ghost had arrived and tried to move fast. The Pterodactyl Ghost tried to catch Scooby-Doo in the monster battle, but missed. The Pterodactyl Ghost didn't look where he was going and the Tar Monster was in his way. And then, splat! The pterosaur crashed right into the Tar Monster's belly, getting stuck (possibly drowning). When Scooby reversed the machine, all the monsters died out. The Pterodactyl Ghost laid dead, while the Tar Monster and Skeleton Men died. The Pterodactyl Ghost returned back into a costume and was presumably returned to the museum. Appearances * Notes/trivia * It is based on Pterodactyl Ghost from the The Scooby-Doo Show episode Hang in There, Scooby-Doo. * There had to have been two different Pterodactyl Ghost costumes, as there was one in the Coolsonian already when the real pterodactyl ghost was seen flying into the sewer in the opening credits. Jacobo had to remove the fake costume and open the secret hatch for the real monster to take its place in the museum. }} Category:Characters with flight Category:Dinosaurs Category:Disguises Category:Real monsters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed villains Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed monsters